Bain Cynis
Personality and Looks: Bain is pretty short for a guy and skinny to boot. He has been on more than one occasion been called "cute." His hair is plain brown and typically looks like a form of bedhead. His eyes are his most distinguishing feature as he has heterochromia, a physical condition where the irises of his eyes are two different colors. In Bain's case, his right eye is brown and his left eye is green. He usually wears a black trenchcoat with blue jeans and black combat boots, his upper body clothing left to the author's choice. Bain is incredibly smart, though this fact is not advertised as he is very quiet. He sees himself superior to others and this reflects in his speech patterns as he is more likely to use more extensive vocabulary than his peers. He also displays sociopathic behavior, such as having no moral compass and no sympathy for the suffering of others. History: Bain is the second and youngest child in the Cynis (pronouned Sinis) family, the only son to James and Sybil Cynis. In his early years, he was an extremely shy and withdrawn boy who who had to compete with his older sister for his parents' attention and affections. When his father brought him to a "bring your son to work" day at his job at a fruit storage warehouse, Bain was involved in an accident when two improperly packed crates broke open and buried him under countless apples, almost crushing him to death. After this near death experience, Bain had a radical personality change; he was more pessimistic and began to build resentment towards his parents as well as hatred to his sister, Sierra Cynis. He studied more, became more of a recluse among his peers and soon developed a sexist attitude towards girls, one that became exasterbated over the years until he became a full-fleged sexist. He also began to develop a facination with knives and stories on crimes, particularly those of serial killers. Since other students at school hadn't interacted with him much, his isolation only increased and eventually he became a target for bullies. That didn't last long as Bain had been carrying a large, metal clad knife on him at the time and almost gutted one of the bullies on the spot. He later named this knife "Winslow" and began creating a more sinister reputation for himself while his parents went about covering up anything he did, feeling guilty for not paying him enough attention as a younger child. Stories: Bain has been mainly used as a background character, popping up here and there, but it was in Killer Klowns and Skittles that he was given a larger role. In Killer Klowns and Skittles, he develops a grudge for the main protagonist Rhiannon Edwards and has assaulted her on more than one occasion in that story, such as throwing a knife at her and knocking her unconscious with a bat/pipe. However, he was featured more prominently in I Used to Dig Holes where the main protagonist Charlotte "Charlie" White forms an antagonistic relationship with him. Determined to tear Charlie down, he attacks her physically and psychologically, their first major confrontation ending with him being shot by Christophe DeLorne, a.k.a. the Mole, and being taken to a hospital. There, Charlie and Bain experience their first kiss and places Charlie on the road to realizing that she has feelings for him. The appearance of Charlie's psychotic older brother, Jack, forces Bain to come to Charlie's side in her old house where he ultimately kills Jack with Winslow. When Charlie sets fire to the building, he pulls her out but leaves her in the snow to be picked up by EMTs. The second story to feature Bain prominently is Dance of the Devils where he acts as one of the story's antagonists, specifically a serial killer who has killed Megan Blanchard and Kyle Broflovski. Through a game of roshambo, he gains control over Damien through the use of a black conch shell and uses his powers to start up a killing spree that claims the lives of several South Park characters and OCs. During a climatic confrontation between him and several other characters, the shell is broken and Bain is dragged down into the bowels of Hell by Damien. At this point in time, he has seemingly mellowed out but stills verbally spars with Charlie every chance he gets. His mother and father were introduced in Dance of the Devils, his mother being described as incredibly beautiful and hinting at being a model while his father, James Cynis, is a nondescript man who is easily ignored. His sister also appears but she first debuted in I Used to Dig Holes, and it is shown that she is incredibly self-centered though she is driven mad by her brother's psychological torture. It is also revealed that he owns a car and has a collection of True Crime novels. The third story to feature Bain as a major character is Stranger in those Homicidal Eyes. Due to an accident at Stark's Pond, Bain receives amnesia and becomes a completely different character. Depending on Charlie, Bain soon becomes a target of the rest of the South Park characters who take advantage of his new vulnerability to bully him. More of Bain's past is explored in this story as there have been references to him tormenting other characters, like pouring glue on Kimberly Smith in Elementary and shaving most of Bebe Stevens' hair off in the sixth grade. It is also revealed that he was forgetton in a hospital after his accident at his father's workplace and the neglect slowly warped his mind from there. Adversity for Bain comes in the form of Principal Esteban Estrada and Eric Cartman who plot to torment Bain behind his back. When Bain eventually regains his memories, he assaults Cartman and sends him to the hospital and later kills Principal Estrada by stabbing him in the jugular in his office. Rigging the school's fire sprinkler system with coolant, he lures all the teachers and students into the gymnasium and locks them in but before he can enact his plan, he is confronted by Charlie. Ultimately, Bain releases the coolant and freezes everyone in the school, Charlie and him escaping before authorities arrive. Talents: Intellect - Bain is incredibly smart, able to pick out things that most people would miss. In his spare time, he can be seen solving puzzles like crosswords or Sudoku. Dancing - Strangely enough, Bain knows how to ballroom dance due to the fact that his mother wanted him to socialize more. He knew that ballroom dancing lessons would be a waste of money and deliberately chose that when it was insisted he learn some form of dancing. Knife Handling - Bain knows how to wield and use different kinds of knives, though how he learned is unknown. Amateur Criminologist - Due to reading so many True Crime novels, Bain has become something of an amateur criminologist, that is he studies the behavior of criminals. His expertise lies more in the study of murderers and serial killers. External Sites A facebook fan page made to celebrate Bain - http://www.facebook.com/#!/pages/Bain-Cynis/118607714832698 Category:OC's